


正道无路（下）

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: “如果你爱一个人却伤害了他，你能不能原谅自己？”





	正道无路（下）

赶通告，拍广告，接新戏，上综艺，想让自己忙起来总是有很多事情做的。屈楚萧把所有的精力都花在了工作上，稍有一些空闲的时间也全贡献给了健身房，不把自己折腾到倒头就睡不算完。助理都被他这激进的生活节奏吓到了，这还是那个撸串唱K的玩咖吗？

即便是这样他也没办法忘记李光洁，有时候会从同事嘴里听到一点近况，娱乐新闻里偶尔也看到过，甚至上个月的颁奖典礼两个人都参加了，可愣是没遇上。

 

每一次辗转反侧都在黑夜中将孤独与悔恨无限拉长，服用了褪黑素也治不好他的失眠，助理建议他去看下医生，吃点劳拉西泮或者思诺思来帮助睡眠，他自己明白，这是心病。

枕边的抽屉里也开始积满烟盒，什么杂七杂八的牌子都有，有的烟只抽了一根扔在一旁，盒子也没盖好，一变天就发潮了。

高至霆拎着大包小包前来慰问失联人士的时候，被震惊到了。乱七八糟的客厅和卧室简直都快没有下脚的地方了，屈楚萧就坐在一堆酒瓶中拿着手机打游戏。

“你不至于吧，咋还这幅模样？”

高至霆一脸嫌弃地把酒瓶扔掉，清理出了一块空地坐了下来。

“哟，还抽外烟啊，乐富门。”

“没空招呼你，让我打完这一局，你自便。”

高至霆不客气地拿了根，在垃圾堆里找打火机。

“这烟我抽过，上次李老师那拿过一盒，我还是喜欢DAVIDOFF，你什么时候去德国拍杂志大片，就帮哥们带一条回来。”

高至霆总是管李光洁叫李老师，拍完了戏还是改不了口，屈楚萧很意外李光洁居然还跟他有联系，听上去关系还不错的样子，他狠狠地回过头瞪了他一眼。

“哟哟哟，去年的事儿了，你吃哪门子醋。”

正在忙着开大招的手停了下来，他像是忽然意识到了什么一样，盯着桌上的烟盒深深地看了几眼。

手机刷地掉在沙发上，他跑进卧室把抽屉里的烟全倒在了地板上。杂七杂八的烟盒子色彩缤纷，像是积木一样，累成了一座孤岛。他在孤岛里翻找着，挑出了几盒烟放在了一旁。

“你犯啥毛病了？”高至霆倚在门上一边替他打着游戏一边像看傻子似的瞧着他手忙脚乱像个无头苍蝇一样翻箱倒柜。

五十多包烟有的是空的，有的还没拆封，分成了两堆，屈楚萧嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，像是自言自语。

巴黎，马赛，伦敦，纽约，华盛顿…他记得李光洁书房里那个可笑的抽屉里也曾经放满了空烟盒，他问过为什么不扔掉，老男人不说话只是把嘴角微微扬起，笑眯眯地瞅着他。

前程往事一幕幕涌上心头，屈楚萧镇定地给自己点了一支烟，呼吸却在颤抖，脉搏强有力地跳动牵引着他的神经。他每一次去国外，拍杂志也好，上综艺也罢，老男人的抽屉里就会有一盒当地的烟。

他颤抖着摸向另一堆烟盒子，手挥舞着碰倒了桌上的书堆，散落一地。两人分开已经半年了，李光洁也接了新戏，拍了不少杂志大片，每一期他都买双份，一本收起来放书架，一本闲下来就翻看两眼，封面上中年人西装笔挺，带着岁月痕迹的大眼睛忧郁地看着他。李光洁嗜烟如命，在一起两年了自己却从没留心过他喜欢抽什么牌子的烟，每每想起曾经的欢愉时光，心就开始绞痛。他买了很多烟，每盒都拆出来抽一支，入口相似的就收起来。他不知道这样做有何意义，也许只是想在深夜沉沦的时候让自己离那个男人近一点。听你看听的歌，喝你爱喝的酒，抽你爱抽的烟。

原来早在他这样做着傻事之前，老男人就先于他做过了。带着孩子气的幼稚，不动声色地爱着他，为什么自己现在才发觉，那一抹温柔的笑容，像是一把锥子扎在他心眼上。屈楚萧此时才明白什么是后知后觉，他瘫坐在地上欲哭无泪。

高至霆把游戏关了蹲在他边上，拍拍他肩膀。

“真的放不下吗？”

怎么放得下。

“那就追回来。”

做梦都想，可是自己干的混账事李光洁一辈子都不会原谅自己了。

“所以你打算烂在地板上？”

真就想立刻暴毙，这样就不用去面对自己是个傻逼的事实了。

屈楚萧抬起头泪眼汪汪的模样可把他野爹给看愣了，跟一只被抛弃的流浪狗似的，垂头丧气饿了几天，眼神都带着绝望。

“儿子，你得振作起来，失去的咱把他重新赢回来啊。”

“我已经没有资格了。”

“呸！死人才没资格，活人还能给尿憋死！”

高至霆只知道两人喝醉了起了争执分的手，并不知道自己把人塞后备箱塞到山上去的后事，他开不了口，没脸说，一想起那双流泪的眼睛就想给自己来一刀。冷静下来他能不知道李光洁那些刺激他的话是什么意思吗，骗谁他都骗不了自己，爱不爱的自己心里明白，语言这个东西，在表达爱意上往往无力，在表达恨意上又是如此犀利。口不择言地步步紧逼无非是他最后地挣扎，如果自己早一点把心意说明了，老男人怎么舍得去伤他。如今覆水难收，他却做不到让时光倒流。

早在休息室翻云覆雨的时候就不该开什么娶妻生子的破玩笑，自己挖坑自己跳，还得自己填土埋自己。李光洁那样一个心软的人能狠下心说那些话想必现是先在他自己的心上扎了七八个洞眼才鼓起勇气的，杀敌一千自伤八百，自己怎么就这么混账把对方逼成那样。

“如果你爱一个人却伤害了他，你能不能原谅自己？”

“不能。”

“那如果你被你爱的人狠狠地伤害了，你能原谅他吗？”

“得看情况。”

高至霆把他手里的烟掐了，推开了地板上乱七八糟的烟盒子，把手机放在屈楚萧面前。

“敢不敢去道歉。”

“不敢。”

给一百个胆子他也不敢，他不怕李光洁打骂，把他吊树上用皮带抽那都是属于恩赐了，他怕老男人陌生地向他打招呼，和所有的同事一样叫他大箫，那么能装一个人肯定人前人后仍旧客客气气把自己当成晚辈一样，光是想想他就要窒息了。

“你就是一怂逼。”

“我就是了怎么着吧！”

“嘿，还跟我杠上了，你要么就彻底放下，要么就爬起来去找他，两选一的选择题有这么难做吗？”

怎么爬？爬到珠穆拉玛峰再跳下去，也比爬到李光洁前面来得容易。

“先见一面吧。”

 

李光洁最近资源不错，流浪地球的王磊上尉给他带来了不少人气，公司给他安排了几个剧本，他也认真看了，都是铁血硬汉的形象，他对着镜子摸摸自己胡子拉渣的下巴，现在都不需要化妆师装扮，憔悴的面容和剧本里饱受折磨的角色完美契合。拿起刮胡刀的手又放下了，留着吧，颓废风也没什么不好的。刮胡刀扔回去的时候撞到了牙刷，把杯子磕翻了。拾起来接了点清水洗洗，目光忍不住移向了洗漱台边上。架子上的毛巾一块红一块蓝，两只牙刷一只黄一只绿，成双成对地灼伤了他的眼睛。

年轻人喜欢叼着牙刷不安分地抱着他的腰，一点点地试探着用胯间的炙热顶着自己，把他压在镜子前干到失神。他的胸腔因为突如其来的回忆不停地起伏。

老男人洗了把冷水脸让自己清醒了下，把那只黄色的牙刷拿起来扔进了垃圾桶。

春寒料峭，已是谷雨时节，三侯未过，立夏将至。每一年的夏天都是一如既往的粘稠，蝉鸣鸟叫，滴不完的汗水，流不完的体液，离经叛道的年轻人温情脉脉地靠在自己肩头，喝着冰啤酒缠着自己说要一起去旅行，幻想着在无人认识的街头小巷肆无忌惮地约会，他说我会唱歌，抱着吉他就坐广场上给你唱情歌，中年人不解风情地问被记者拍到了怎么办，年轻人不屑一顾地用头顶了他一下，怕什么，抓到再说。

牙刷可以扔掉，毛巾可以当抹布，可是怎么样做才能把一个人彻底地从心里宛去。

李光洁不再庸人自扰，他选择眼不见为净。不听，不看，不说，谎话讲一千遍就会成真的道理他懂，不如就这样自我催眠吧，好过一日日消沉下去。也许分开的日子里屈楚萧早想开了，回他的大道上去了，毕竟这个世界上谁都不会是谁的唯一，能做到的唯有一直向前走下去。

他摸了摸口袋里的半盒烟扔回了桌上，准备下楼去晨跑。

打开门就看见了一个顶着乱七八糟头发的脑袋戳在家门口。

屈楚萧抬起眼睛来，可怜兮兮地看着他，也不说话就蹲在那里。

李光洁的手表滴滴地提醒着他心率加快，他一抬手给按掉了。

半年没见面了，年轻人好像壮了些，手臂的肌肉撑起了衬衫的轮廓显得成熟了许多。不变的是那一头乱糟糟的长发，现在真的是可以扎两个辫子盘起来了。褪去了飞扬跋扈的戾气，哪吒倒成了被扒皮抽筋的龙太子，奄奄一息毫无生气。

心不是不知道，他承认自己在看见屈楚萧的眼神的时候就柔软了下来，原来自己还是有期待的。

正在发愁是假装没看见还是客气地打声招呼就走，屈楚萧一下子站了起来，他把手里的塑料袋塞到了老男人手里，修长的手指划过李光洁掌心的老茧，带着体温的触碰像电流一样流窜到了他大脑里。

“先走了。”年轻人撂下三个字就跑了。

中年人被弄得一头水雾，打开袋子，里面是蛋白粉和一些私教食谱，都是健身用的。他拎着袋子站在自家门口愣了一会儿最后还是打开门把东西归置到厨房去了。

后来的日子也陆陆续续会有各种各样的塑料袋挂在门把上，有时候是食物，有时候是书本，甚至还有拖鞋这种生活用品，李光洁一概扔在杂物间里，多看一眼都觉得心乱如麻，扔了吧好像又有点浪费，比如上次送来的蛋白粉比自己买的就好用。带着暖意的小讨好一点一滴地侵入他的生活，老男人尽量做到心中毫无波澜地无视，人到中年经不起折腾了，他是怕了。东西隔三五差能看见，人却是再也没见到过。

 

最近屈楚萧日子不好过，人红是非多，他那张臭嘴对着李光洁都能不过脑子什么话都敢瞎说，对着别人更是口无遮拦。一时间网络上铺天盖地都是小年轻的负面新闻。“屈楚萧凭什么看不起爱豆”“谁是屈楚萧”“红不过三天”“流浪地球主演嚣张跋扈”“网红滥交史丰富”“丑人多做怪”各种tag满天飞，公司封锁了屈楚萧所有的社交账号，一个个严格过滤筛选，人都住在公司宿舍不允许出门。

李光洁能想到这件事情的严重性，如果公关没做好，年轻人的事业可能就此止步，他了解屈楚萧的脾气，毛头小子天不怕地不怕，就怕你冤枉他，他能承受住外骨骼80斤的重量，却不一定能扛得了网友蜂拥而至的指骂，几家营销公司已经展开了包围攻势打算趁着势头再猛烈打压，不肖一个月就能把这颗冉冉升起的新星给射下来。

屈楚萧目前处于禁足断网状态，年轻气盛的冲动终究是给自己招祸端了，助理每天愁眉苦脸的模样真是让他一分钟都不想多呆。醒来就窝在宿舍里看看碟片，研究研究剧本，要不是公司里压抑的气氛他还以为是提前过上了退休生活。以前李光洁曾跟他说过，有个性能表达自己的想法是好事情，但是这个圈子很复杂，现在是网络时代，任何一件事情都有可能被放大无数倍曝光在公众面前，他当时还不屑一顾，现在可算是体会到滋味了。

夜晚的暴雨下得很大但是空气干净了许多，深吸一口气抬头的时候还能依稀看见几颗星星。屈楚萧百无聊赖地趴在窗户上抽烟，雨水溅进来微微打湿了衣服，他却一点都不想进房间。耳边除了雨声还有隔壁传来的讨论声，看来自己给公司惹了不小的麻烦，模糊地听见一些诸如采访之类的话，心里没由来地烦躁。

雨渐渐小了下来，楼下是空旷的篮球场，他借着宿舍楼的光抱着篮球走上前去。用不完的力气，花不完的心思，理不完的烦恼，就在一根根抛物线上飞向黑夜的另一端。

走步，运球，上篮，周而复始，他的眼里只剩下了篮框。

噼里啪啦的脚步踩在雨水中格外清晰，宿舍楼的人陆陆续续打开了窗户，想看看是哪个疯子在雨天犯傻，一看是屈楚萧又纷纷关上了窗户。

咚咚！咚咚！他投篮的身影笼罩在夜色中，雨水冲刷得整个人像是经历了一场灾难。虽然对自己说坚强一点没什么大不了的，但内心还是充满了孤独与愤怒，他像是被流放在茫茫冰原上，氧气快要耗尽，即将成为一座冰雕。

雨又开始下大了，起了一点风，吹在身上浮了一层鸡皮疙瘩，体能已经消耗得差不多了，他抱着篮球坐在屋檐下，看着雨帘在孤独的宇宙中自我放逐。

口袋里的手机震动了两下。

“刘启，能撑住吗？”

年轻人看见消息的时候建设了几天的防线一下子就崩溃了，他的眼泪止不住地流了下来，和雨水混在了一起淌下了脸颊，落在地上砸出了一片水渍。

“王磊，我好想你。”

他们已经太久太久没有说话了，这条跨越苏拉威西直抵心间的暗号把他从黑暗中拯救了出来。  
“对不起。”

屈楚萧终于把这三个字说出了口，他拿起手机反复地说着，他知道这三个字太轻了，承载不住自己的混账。

“对不起。”

对不起，我是这么傻没有好好对待我们的关系。

“对不起。”

对不起，该早一点开口告诉你我唯一不想失去的就是你。

“对不起。”

对不起，我让你失望了。

一声又一声撕心裂肺的悔恨在暴雨声中沉闷地回荡着。

阴影笼罩住了哭泣的男人，他看见一双鞋子停在了眼前。接着眼前一暗，一大块浴巾盖在了自己头上，他忙不送伸手揭开，却被一双强有力的手按住了。

摸过虎口的茧子，是熟悉的感觉。他曾经贴在这双大手上数过掌心的纹路，他的欲望也曾释放在这一根根骨节分明的指尖，这双宽厚温暖的手承载了他太多的喜怒哀乐。

这双手的主人是李光洁。他的王磊，他的命。

屈楚萧闭上了眼睛任由双手在他头上揉搓，雨水被浴巾吸收了大部分，身体感受到了温暖，他不敢动，怕自己一动美梦就醒了。

浴巾轻轻地把他罩了起来，眼睛还被蒙在织物的下面感受着柔软的轻抚，他的鼻子和嘴巴在包裹下被拉开来露出了真容。耳边是雨水渐停的滴嗒声，空气里浮动着草木的气息，风吹过给他湿漉漉的双唇，度上了一层薄薄的的凉气。

一股淡淡的烟草味弥漫在鼻腔，片刻之间滚烫的柔软贴上了他的双唇，带着轻轻地吮吸，撬开了他的牙齿。

他的灵魂破开了口子，从嘴里慢慢溢出，带着寒气被揪向了黑夜的深处，直至天际。

眼前是无边的黑暗，可他的心看见了一丝光芒，是暴雨过后清新的生机，是千里冰原上盛开的奇迹，是发动机火焰直冲云霄的烈焰。

他沉寂的心脏被安上了火石强有力地跳动了起来，水光四溢的双唇感受着舌尖柔软的安抚，仿佛口中噙着的是命运的清泉。他的手死死地拉住了浴巾，勒住了血管绞得皮肤一片苍白。

他们之间有过很多接吻，每一次都是激情四射的前戏，带着霸道和欲望，在深夜揭开欢愉的面纱。

这是他们第一次如此缠绵的亲吻，不带一丝情欲。是怜惜，是亲密，是拯救。

热源慢慢地离开了他，屈楚萧轻轻地揭开了浴巾，四下一片寂静，空气中只有蝉鸣蛙叫，仿佛那人从未来过。他摸着砰砰直跳的胸腔，里面是沸腾的，手掌感受着皮肤下有力地抨击，苏拉威西的鲸鱼顺着他的灵魂从他的唇间游了回来。

 

再次看见屈楚萧已经是一个月以后了，作为公司力捧的新人，所有可以调动的资源都花在了上面，接了几个采访，拍了一些杂志大片，风波总算是过去了。

李光洁正在家里打扫卫生，电视里的主持人正在采访屈楚萧。年轻人素着脸就上镜了，休闲的打扮很接地气，回答问题的时候也十分诚恳，俏皮的话语让人很难不产生好感。看来混小子终于开窍了，上节目是花了心思的。临近结束的时候他弯腰系鞋带露出了后背一小撮纹身的图案。主持人讲起了他之前拍摄的杂志内页，万千少女最喜欢的米老鼠纹身的那一期，屈楚萧难得地露出了害羞的笑容，引得主持人好奇地问他是不是真的特别喜欢那个纹身贴，到现在还留着。

年轻人抿了抿了嘴，说早就撕下来了，现在你们看见的是自己后背的刺青。

“之前你好几次都说过年轻时候为爱所困，现在还是吗？”

“有谁能说自己不是呢，无论哪个阶段爱情总是那个最让人迷茫的部分，谁又能说自己看透了呢？”

“那这个刺青是不是你爱情故事里的印记呢？”

“是吧。”

“可以给大家看一眼吗？一定是很漂亮的图案。”

“不可以。”屈楚萧调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“这是我的秘密。”

李光洁印象里年轻人的身上没有一丝纹样，光滑的皮肤连疤痕都没有，那样爱惜自己的人怎么就狠得下心来，这么一大块刺青，几千个针眼扎在后背上该有多痛。

主持人最后还是没能让倔强的年轻人揭开刺青的真面目，可没过多久大家还是看见了。

 

下了片场从机场通道出来的时候，屈楚萧的粉丝都聚在两旁高举着手机围在他身边，他微笑着打招呼，面对递上来的照片一一签名，整个人都谦逊平和了不少。所以当有人朝他泼水的时候，大家都愣住了，拔腿就跑的嫌疑犯很快被保安按在了地上，多半是哪个对家的粉丝或者是单纯讨厌他的人。过激的举措无非是给自己身上添了些水渍，毁掉了自己的发型，他身边的粉丝比较倒霉，一半水都泼人家小姑娘裙子上了，屈楚萧把手里的外套围在了女孩子腰间，还给人家打了个蝴蝶结。无数视频被实时发到了网络上，绅士的举动瞬间又给他添了些路人缘。

镜头里的屈楚萧后背尽湿，薄薄的白衬衫紧紧地贴在了脊椎上，水渍清晰地描摹着他后背的轮廓，露出了结实的肌肉和一整块刺青。

一把锋利的剑，矗立在两块肩胛骨之间，出鞘的利器并未剑指苍穹，而是附在背肌上指向了尾椎，任由着枝繁叶茂的藤蔓缠绕在剑柄上，仿佛是无形的剑鞘稳稳地扣住了剑气。远远地望过去，像是一个沉重的十字架背在身上。

老男人的心率手表又滴滴地响了起来，他扶住了桌子让自己慢慢坐了下来。就在这个客厅里，屈楚萧把他压在沙发上，肆意地挑逗着他身体里的开关，一点点地逼他就范，他的双腿划破了空气，虚无地蹬着，最后老老实实地圈住了对方的腰。

“腿夹得我够紧的呀，操对了地方你就喜欢缠着我，跟藤蔓似的。”

“我是植物那你又是什么？”

“还用问吗？我这是宝剑啊。”年轻人一边坏笑着一边挺了挺胯，“利器出鞘方能给你这株植物除除草。”

“流氓。”

白日宣淫的时光里说下的戏言此时灼烧着他的双眼，视频里的衬衫被手指撩起了一条缝隙，使劲地扇风把水汽赶跑，助理给他塞了块毛巾垫着，屈楚萧略带抱歉地朝人群打了声招呼，拖着箱子快步离开了。

李光洁把进度条拖回了淋湿后背的画面，刺青的图案隔着屏幕，清清楚楚，明明白白。

 

屈楚萧上了车赶紧把衬衫脱了，衣服倒是一大堆，都是高至霆的。

“爹的衣服你随便挑，晚上吃火锅吗？”

“你哪来那么多花里胡哨的衬衫？”

“有的穿不错了，赶紧的，先想想晚上吃什么吧。”

挑挑捡捡，目光停留在一件红色的T恤上。

“晚上再说。”

“靠，我辛辛苦苦跑来接你，你居然要放我鸽子？有没有人性啊！”

“没说不吃啊，先去个地方。”

屈楚萧把T恤往身上一套，正合适。

“你穿成超级玛丽的样子是要干吗？”

高至霆坐在理发店里的时候是一脸懵逼的，他还惦记着晚饭，混崽子却非要先去理个发。你换造型就换造型吧，还对理发师说剃平头，留六毫米就行。呸！你咋不超市里买个推子自己回家剃！毫无技术含量的活结束得就是快，半小时就完工。屈楚萧摸着寸头对着镜子左看右看。

“走吧大哥，再不吃饭耽误晚上看流星了。”

立夏前的夜空即将迎来天琴座流星雨的盛宴，天文台说受盈凸月影响观赏效果会打折扣。可屈楚萧不管非要看，用脚趾头想想就知道这种小众的爱好肯定是受某位深爱摄影的中年人的影响。

哥俩叫了外卖在家里吃火锅，房间里一改凌乱无序的样子，收拾得干干净净，还多了几盆绿植，看上去生机勃勃充满了活力。

高至霆举杯庆祝屈楚萧接了个IP大剧，两人一边撸串一边推心置腹地聊了不少，喝得七七八八的时候流光终于开始在夜空绽放。

一闪而过的银线刺破了苍穹，眨眼间就落入了凡间。织女星在天琴座中闪耀着光芒，顺着星河的轮廓能依稀能找到边上天鹰座的牛郎星。

银河迢迢，王母娘娘的一支发簪给他们的命运划下了楚河汉界。古代神话中命运坎坷的鸳鸯终究在西方神话里比邻而居，构成了夏夜里最亮的风景。

“不许个愿吗？”

“我不信这玩意儿。”

桌上的手机嗡嗡地震动了两下。

“抬头看，今晚的北京有流星。”

捏着手机的手使劲地发抖，手心热哄哄的像是攥出了汗。

“你帕金森发作呢。”

屈楚萧抬起头的时候满眼都是闪亮的星光，高至霆当时就愣住了，能让兄弟这么激动的事情目前大概只有一件了。

“去啊！还傻愣着！”

年轻人的嘴巴快咧到耳后去了，他抓起桌上的帽子就往外跑。

“你倒是打辆车啊！”

 

街上车水马龙，人潮汹涌，挤在人群中他的心砰砰乱跳，出了地铁二号线他就开始狂奔。五公里的夜路说长不长，街边的霓虹闪烁渐渐隐去，道路两旁的树木呼呼地向后退着，他的两条腿酸痛得厉害，像是回到了穿着防护服在片场活动的感觉。他跑进弄堂里穿梭着抄近路，又跃过绿化带继续向前。

星光灿烂的天空下像是升起了一团烈焰，他的背后是流星雨划破夜空的光芒，此刻的他来不及停下脚步去欣赏流光溢彩，他要披星戴月地在茫茫黑夜加速前进，前方的万家灯火中，有一盏灯比日月更夺目，比流星更璀璨。

李光洁正守着星空试图捕捉精彩的瞬间，他的照相机换成了莱卡，装备比往年都好，拍出来的夜景也更美。只是身边少了个扎着小揪的脑袋，缺了那么一点儿热闹劲儿。

手机的光连着闪了好几下。

“王磊！”

“正道无路，勿怪岐途。”

“可我不会误入歧途，因为你就是我的正道。”

门外传来了急促地敲门声，李光洁打开门的时候就看见气喘吁吁的年轻人扒拉着门框站在自己面前。

圆圆的寸头，红色的衣衫，一如当年在小破球片场初见时候的模样。

汗流浃背的面孔洋溢着灿烂的笑容，屈楚萧五指并拢，缓缓地举起了右手朝着自己敬了一个标准的军礼。

“CN171-11队员刘启请求归队！”

英姿勃发的模样闪着耀眼的光芒，年轻人坚定不移地看着他。走廊的感应灯亮了又暗，将人笼在黑暗中，他身后的影子被拉成了长长的利剑，似乎是在天地辉煌间劈开了一条蜿蜒小路。他的眼睛里含着万千星光，像苏拉威西永不熄灭的发动机火焰，跨越了时空隧道，燃烧着不屈的灵魂。

凝在指尖的血液顺着举起的右手流回了躯体，挤压着砰砰直跳的心脏，他渴望的目光注视着光明中的前辈。

宽厚有力的大手伸了过来，那只带着老茧有点粗糙的右手划过了夜色，带着希望和勇气，横在了他眼前。

他毫不犹豫地握住了！

“欢迎归队。”

双手相握的十指连着心脉，在黑暗中传递着最温暖的誓言。

刘启说，鲸鱼游这么远是为了什么。

王磊说，它想回家。

Home is us.

年轻人说，何为正道，有你在便是我的光明之路。

中年人说，宇宙洪荒，你的存在就是日月星辰。

We are the future.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 跳舞吧  
> 如同没有人注视你一样  
> 去爱吧  
> 如同从来没有受过伤害一样  
> 唱歌吧  
> 如同没有任何人聆听一样  
> 工作吧  
> 如同不需要金钱一样  
> 活著吧  
> 如同今日是末日一样  
> 我哭  
> 因为有眼泪  
> 我笑  
> 因为有微笑  
> 我唱歌  
> 因为有些不能用说的  
> 我跳舞  
> 因为脚不愿意躺下来  
> 我工作  
> 因为那是人生一部份  
> 我去爱  
> 因为我是不可取代的  
> 我活著  
> 因为我的心还在跳动  
> ——艾佛烈德德索萨


End file.
